Summer Love
by Cutiepie2004
Summary: Every year Lucy Heartifillia goes to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, what if this year is different? Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love

 _Summery: Every year Lucy Heartifillia goes to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, what if this year is different?_

 _Nalu!_

 **Cutiepie2004: This is my first fanfic so don't hate if there is mistakes or anything alike!**

 **Natsu: Ok! Everyone gets it now shut up and get on with the story**

 **Cutiepie2004: You shut up or I'll make this a graylu fanfic!**

 **Natsu: You can't do that Lucy's mine!**

 **Lucy: *sigh* Cutiepie2004 does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, sadly... :(**

Every year Lucy Heartifillia has to go to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, at first it was very fun but after 10 years it starts to get boring.

"Lucy hurry up you're going to be late!" Jude, Lucy's father,shouted. "I'm nearly ready!" Lucy shouted back. "Done." Lucy hurried into her limousine and and made her way to F.T.R.

* _ **TIME SKIP***_

After an hour drive, she finally made it to F.T.R. *sigh* _'I guess it'll be the same this year too... '_

"GET OUT THE WAY!" A scream shook her out of her thought.

"Huh, what happened?" Lucy thought out loud as she opened her eyes, "AHHH! Why the hell are you on me? Better yet get the hell of me!"

"You sure shout a lot, and for your information I told you to get out the way but you just stood there." The stranger said, "And I was riding a skateboard but you got in the way as I was doing one of my tricks, that's why I'm on top of you."

"So it's my fault!" Lucy argued back.

"Yeah, basically!"

"Just forget about."

"By the way, the names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Uh, Lucy Heartifillia."

Natsu helps Lucy up. She notices that the boy was pretty hot, he had a nice showing 6 pack and had great muscles. But the most surprising thing about him was his pink hair, it actually looked quite nice with his tanned skin. Natsu probably noticed she was checking him out as he said "It's salmon."

"Huh?"

"My hair it's not pink, it's salmon"

"Oh..."

A short silence over took the two.

"Well, I have to get going now bye Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!"

This might be a great summer after all.

 **Sorry this is so short next time I'll make it longer.**

 **Cutiepie2004 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love

 _Chapter Two:_

 _Summery: Every year Lucy Heartifillia goes to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, what if this year is different?_

 _Nalu!_

* * *

 **Cutiepie2004: Ok before I start the second chapter of Summer Love, I would love to say thanks so much to** **Rayquaza45 for replying to my first chapter! Now onto the story! ^_^**

 **Cutiepie2004: Natsu do the honours!**

 **Natsu: Fine... Cutiepie2004** **doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters...sadly.**

* * *

After meeting Natsu, Lucy hurried to get her key and rushed to her room.

'What is this feeling?'

Her maid,Virgo, realising her sudden reaction she asked "Princess... are you ok?"

"*Gasp* Virgo, I-I-I, um, I'm fine." As she faked a smile.

"Princess, I know you're not know please tell me what's wrong."

"Virgo, I told you I'm fine, and I told you not to call me princess."

Virgo decides to let it go but she won't say she isn't going to pop up the question again.

* * *

Natsu hurried to where his friends were. His friends we could say were very strange. In that I mean, his group of friends include: a stripper, a crazy lover, a scary metal head , a librarian, a match maker,a girl chaser, an always drunk girl, a blue cat and the most scariest of all of them, the red head, literally.

"Hey guys, I made a new friend!"

"Oo really! Is it a girl?!" The girl chaser named Loke asked

"Umm yeah..."

"Great!"

"What's her name?" The drunk girl said drunkly.

"Her name is Luigi, or is it Lucy can't remember? And no Cana she probably won't be drinking with ya." Natsu said as he sweatdropped.

"Stop asking Natsu questions, I want to meet this 'Lucy' girl, in fact, where is she?" The redhead asked

"Sorry Erza , but I dont know." He said as he scratched his head

"Well, we'll just have to find her." Erza replied

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

 ***TIME SKIP***

By the time I decided to have my dinner it was already 8. 'Wow I've been writing for so long!' But what I say at my doorstep was just... umm... different?

"Hey Luce..." He said nervously.

"Natsu! What the hell is this? I'm not gonna have a party if you're suggesting that!"

A new voice spoke.

"Umm... I'm sorry to interrupt but my name is Erza. We're sorry to scare you but, well, you see Natsu mentioned that he had a new friend. And well we wanted to meet her a see what she's like."

"Uhh. I was just gonna have dinner so don't worry."

"Great, I'm starving!" Natsu suddenly cried out.

"Natsu, do have any money?" A new voice spoke.

He rubs his head. "Well, no Happy but Mira's cooking so she'll give it to us for free... right?"

"Well... as it's the first day of summer camp, I'll say yes." Mira said

Everyone but Lucy cheered.

"Umm, why are you naked?" Lucy said as pointed at the blue headed man.

"Ohh... Shoot!" He started to look for his clothes as a the blue headed girl had hearts in her eyes.

'What strange bunch, but I like them.'

"How about we eat now?!" Mira suggested.

"Finally!" Everyone said.

* * *

 **STILL LUCY'S POV**

Looks like I'm stuck in between the two strangest people, Natsu and the blue boy. Currently, I'm waiting for my food.

"How about we all introduce ourselves?" Erza said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess I could start," Everyone cheered, " Well, my name is Lucy Heartifillia, I come from Hargeon,I love writing and books and I'm 16. I come here every year so I don't know how I don't know you guys. And well that's all I guess..."

"My turn! Hey, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I come from Magnolia and I'm 17. I love food, especially spicy things! My best friend is Happy,"

" Aye!"

"and my newest one is Lucy!"

"Wait what?" 'I'm his new best friend?!'

"You seem like you could be a good friend."

"Umm... thanks same to you..."

"Ok, I wanna be next, hey, the names Gray Fullbuster, and I come from Magnolia too. I hate hot things and I like cold things. And I'm 17, 18 in December."

'Ok, so the guy next to me is called Gray and seems to be a cool type of p-'

"Hey Ice for brains, what was that '18 in December' you sound like a kid wanting to be a adult. Ha"

"What did you say Flame for brain?"

"Do I hear a argument?" Erza said with a creepy smile.

Doing a strange dance "Of course not we're best friends."

'I guess Gray can be weird too I guess... and Erza is the 'Leader of the group' maybe...?

* * *

 **Ok I'm gonna stop it here.**

 **This time I did it quite longer so I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

 **I am open arms for helpful criticism.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and review for a mention in my next chapter**

 **So see you next time!**

 **Cutiepie2004 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Love

 _Chapter Three:_

 _Summery: Every year Lucy Heartifillia goes to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, what if this year is different?_

 _Nalu!_

 **Cutiepie2004: Since the second chapter I've had 2 follows and 1** **favorite from:**

 **Rex the wolf**

 **Delia365**

 **FireCrystal1092**

 **Thank you all for everything now onto the story...**

 **Gray...**

 **Gray: Fine I'm only doing it because I'm cool enough to do so... Cutiepie2004 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters... sadly.**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Okay onto the next person, hello my name is Erza Scarlet. I live Magnolia, I love to eat strawberry cakes and I'm the third oldest in our little group as I'm 18." she said about 50 more facts about her before she stopped... for a drink! Then carried on talking another 50 more. How can a human talk for so long! "And that's all I guess."

'Finally she finished but I guess she's someone I can talk to about anything. **Note to self** **: Don't mess with her. You're gonna die.** '

"Finally, my turn," The orange head starts to talk. "Hello princesses, and umm... guys? Anyways my name is Leo but call me Loke. I am attracted to all attractive women like all the young ladies on this table. I'm currently 17. So I'm still young *Winks*"

"Food is ready!" Myself and everyone cheered. We carried on talking about each other while eating as I wanted to know who everyone is.

'Ok so the, small blue haired girl who is reading a book is called Levy Mcgarden and loves books. **N** **ote to self: Make friends with her. She's just like me!** The other small blue haired girl is called Wendy Marvell, she's the youngest in group and also the cutest! The other blue haired is called Juvia Lockser, who is apparently madly in love with Gray. **Note to self: Don't get too close Gray she'll kill you.** Ok the metal guy is Gajeel Redfox, he's the 'I hate mushy stuff and tough guy' type of person. He's kinda distant but talks to Levy casually... **Note to self: Try to talk to him, if he ignores you get Levy on him.** The girl with lovely, long white hair is Mirajane Strauss, she's the oldest out of everyone. She has 2 other siblings who are on holiday somewhere else. (She's here 'cause she works here) **Note to self: Don't make it look like you're in love she will find out and make you two a couple.** The drunk girl is Cana Alberona, she's the second oldest after Mira. **Note to self: Don't have a drinking contest with her you'll lose.** Finally there's the blue cat named Happy,he's Natsu's best friend. And that's all!'

"Lucy...? Lucy...? LUCY!"

"AHH! Natsu what do you want?!"

"You spaced out for like FOREVER... so I was wondering if I could have your food since you weren't eating it"

"NO of course not! I haven't ate lunch so I want to at least eat dinner!"

"Ok you don't need to be so cranky *rolling his eyes*"

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

After the big dinner everyone parted to their bedrooms. Lucy waited until everyone went as she want anyone to see where her actual bedroom was... the VIP area. The room they knocked on a few hours ago was her maid,Virgo's room. Lucy hadn't seen her bedroom yet as every year the theme of her room changed all made by her father, Jude Heartifillia, who is currently by far the riches man on the planet, probably in history. This year seems to be pink and red. She had a pink and red king sized princess bed, red roses in a elegant vase on her desk with a pink seat neatly placed under her desk. The only thing which were not pink or red was her floor and the wood but were decorated with pink or red decorations like who the floor had multiple pink and red rugs, the floor itself was a marble floor. The wood desk had ribbon stuck on the edges and the wardrobe was a massive walk-in closet with a full length mirror and of course had a little pink or red on it. Inside the wardrobe had many frilly, princess like dresses, with a few of short skirts and T's here and there. Opposite her bed was a big chest filled with pink underwear. And the rest of the room was the normal things you would find in a princess room. She also had a balcony which had a beautiful view of the beach beside the resort. To normal girls this room would be like a dream to them but to Lucy she thought it was boring she would rather switch rooms with Virgo. Last year the theme was 'Summer' and the year before 'Princess'.

'I guess Virgo already unpacked for me...' Lucy thought.

She grabbed fresh pajamas and a towel so she could have a nice relaxing bath before she goes to bed. She turned on the tap, brushed her teeth and stepped into her hot bubbly bath. While in there she thought about this summer with her new friends.

After her bath, she looked at her clock on her beside is read **_12:00 pm._** 'Wow I was talking for so long. But it's fine I finally made friends. ^_^'

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **If you have realised I put in Wendy in this chapter but not chapter 2 the reason why is cause I've decided I wanted to have more shippings in the story and those shippings will be: NatsuXLucy, GrayXJuvia, JellalXErza, GajeelXLevy, RomeoXWendy and more you'll see how other characters start to come in.**

 **I will not posting for about 10-12 days as I will be going to America on Monday. I just want to say this in case you guys think I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm sorry to disappoint you! I will post as soon as possible when I come back. Sorry again!**

 **Cutiepie2004 signing out**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NEWS READ!

**First this is not a chapter.**

 **I've said this in the 3rd chapter but I'm going to say it again as some people don't read the authors note (I don't blame you, I don't either :P)**

 **I will not posting for about 10-12 days as I will be going to America on Monday. I just want to say this in case you guys think I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm sorry to disappoint you! I will post as soon as possible when I come back. Sorry again!**

 **Because it's the summer holidays for me here in England I will try to post as much possible but I have a very busy summer this year but I shall try!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Cutiepie2004 signing out**


	5. Chapter 4

Summer Love

 _Chapter Four:_

 _Summery: Every year Lucy Heartifillia goes to the same holiday resort, Fairy Tail Resort, what if this year is different?_

 _Nalu!_

 **Cutiepie2004: Hey guys I'm back from America and I have to say I LOVED IT!** **People who live there are so lucky!** **And I'm so sorry for the late update I've been be busy with getting stuff for back to school plus I had writer's block again I'm sorry... Onto better news, when I came back I had a huge surprise I had new follower, favorites and even a review!**

 **Kenncake01- A story follower :D**

 **Fairylover2001- A story follower and favorite :D**

 **nico2883- A story favorite :D**

 **agne.** **petrausk** **\- A story reviewer :D (My reply) Thank you so much for reviewing and I love that you love my story :D ^_^**

 **Cutiepie2004: Thanks so much and let's get on with the story... Erza...**

 **Erza: It is an honour that you would allow me to do such a great responsibility... Cutiepie2004** **doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters...sadly.**

 **Cutiepie2004: *Sweatdrop***

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

Today is going to be so boring! Gray's gone off with Juvia to ice skate or something, Gajeel is with Levy doing boring study work, Cana is hungover, Wendy is playing with Happy and a friend she made and insisted I stay back (rude much?), Loke is probably having a date with a girl he found, Mira is teaching Erza how to make a strawberry cake, the only person who's left is Lucy but the hell I know where her room is. I would've knocked on every door in hotel but Erza would probably kill me so I'd rather not... "Urgg!" What can I do? "I'm so stupid I'll ask the receptionist.

I ran down the hall to the elevator **(or lift if you're American see I learn things)** and pressed ground floor, I waited for a few seconds and finally the door opened. Luckily today wasn't as jam packed as yesterday so I easily went through the crowd to the receptionist. " Um.. yea..hi... I was wondering if you knew what room my friend,Lucy Heartifillia, is staying at." She replied with a single " Room 2004 on the top floor now hurry up and go, I've got things to do." With that she turned back to her computer and did... something... Well she was rude.

So up I went again to the floor 20, I stood in the elevator I remembered that top 2 floors were VIP only floors. I wonder why her room is up here? Guess I have to ask her when I get there. Once the doors opened I was meet by 2 big guys, who asked why I was up here and my fairy tail room card, after that they just let me through. I realised the halls here are much longer then normal and the room was at the very end. Finally after, like, hours I reached room 2004. I held up my fist then release it as Lucy opened the door before I could even knock.

"Natsu! What are you doing here more important, how the hell did you get my room number?" She half screamed.

"First question I'm up here because everyone else is out and I was bored so I asked the receptionist for your room number."

"Is that all?"

"Well yah, what did you expect? For me to be a ninja and climb up the building using my own hands feet. Lucy, your so weird!"

"I did not think that! And so what do you want to do then?"

"Wanna go eat it's nearly noon?"

"Umm... sure... Just let me get my purse."

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

After Lucy got her purse, the two headed out to a local cake shop. Lucy ordered a vanilla cake and a strawberry cake for Erza as she remember that she loved them so much, while a huge chocolate cake.

"Umm, Natsu should we really have this for lunch? Isn't this too much?"

"Sure it is, stop being a worrywart. But if you want you order a salad or something."

"Okay."

By the time they got back it was only 12:30, so they decided to hang out in the lounge area for while and they talked for a bit about how Natsu wanted to become either a firefighter or an artist while Lucy wants to be come a novelist so she can write stories about the stars and help children through the bad times, which Natsu thought was amazing. They talked about the past like how much Lucy's mother effected her and her father, of course during that time she bursted into tears and with Natsu comforting her. They shared stories of their childhood and before they knew it, it was already 2pm.

"Hey Luce..."

"Luce?"

"It's your new nickname, I don't give them out much so you should feel proud!"

"Umm... okay?"

"Ohh yeah, Luce why is your room in the VIP area?"

"Well, you see... My father is called Jude Heartifillia, CEO of the Heartifillia Co. Which means I'm rich..."

For a minute or two Natsu just stared at her blankly.

"That is..."

"Wait! I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore I'll go..."

But before she could walk away, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"This is so cool."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you're rich. If you're trying to get rid of me you gotta started trying harder because I'm not leaving you that easily especially now you told me about your past."

Lucy responded with massive bear hug and said with tears in her eyes "Natsu! I'm so glad I ran into you!"

"Umm... We're not disturbing anything right?" Said a new voice. The two turned around and saw the gang all there. Lucy turned bright red and said

"Nope you didn't!" And released Natsu.

"Are you sure?" Said Mira.

"Y-y-yup!"

"You don't sound too sure."

"Jeez don't tease me!"

The gang bursted into laughter.

"Okay, don't get too worked up, we're going to go swimming now, wanna come?"

"Yep! Let me go get changed!"

Little did the gang know through the whole scene Natsu was thinking one thing only, AND IT WASN'T FOOD! 'Why is my heart beating so fast?"

* * *

 **Before I go, I've got to say special thanks to HeartInMusic for not only following, favouriting** **(is that even a word :P)** **and reviewing my story but even following and favouriting me!**

 **My reply: Thanks for reviewing and doing everything else! And I was kinda worried it was starting be a bit OOC but now I think it's okay...**

 **Cutiepie2004 signing out**


End file.
